The Four Evangelists
by KagomesLuver2789
Summary: Third Impact. The harsh reality of what might have been man's decline turns into salvation through the tellings of the Four Evangelists, Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John. Please, Read and Review. Chapter 1 now up.[AsukaXShinji]
1. Intro

**A/N: this is my 5th FanFic, and my first NGE one to boot, so, any reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, or related characters.**

"The Four Evangelists"

by: Eric Diaz

.:Intro:.

"What have you done!" the voice boomed like thunder in the rainstorm, through the entirety of the vast garden.

"Do not blame us, My Lord!" yelled the tall brown-haired in a defensive reply, "We were deceived by Tabris!"

The voice of crackling thunder now questioned the accused man, "Does he speak the truth, Tabris?"

"This is an outrage! I did not deceive them!" the silver-haired, young man answered in the face of his accusation, "I merely told thee of the Fruit bore by the Tree of Knowledge! They ate of it in their own accord!"

The voice sounded with more frustration. "Tabris, you have this upon thy fellow Lilim, the forbidden knowledge of the truth. You must receive your just punishment."

"But, My Lord, I did not coax thee to eat thy Fruit!"

"You!" the voice boomed in angered response, "You hath told thee of the Fruit, your punishment is now in effect. May the Heavens look down upon you."

"But, My Lord--!"

"Your soul shall be sent back to White Moon of Adam, from which I had wrought you, and there shallst thy stay, for the rest of eternity. So has said the Word of God, so it shall be done."

Tabris opened his mouth in a futile attempt to save his life once more, but before he had the chance, the winged Fifteenth creation of God, Arael, Angel of the birds, swoops in and tears Tabris' body from the ground. With speed and ferocity, it flies back to the Egg of Adam, Tabris clawing at its talons and pleaing for mercy. Before he could yell once more, he was thrown relentlessly into the dark depths of the White Moon, his body leaving him in a rush of LCL. His AT-Field would not see the light of day for many millenia.

"Israfel," the ominous voice resounded. "Search out the Lilim. Have them returned to the Black Moon as punishment," he declares with a momentary pause, "Let their their children, Cain and Abel, live, outside the walls of this paradise."

The immense giant raised its oddly-formed face from the ground where it had been lying dormant. It rose slowly from the canopies of the trees, its slender yet streamline form taking shape. At the peak of its acsension, it began to split into halves, and Kou and Otsu emerged from the bundle. They slowly began their combing of the grounds in the paradise, searching…

* * *

The rainforest-like paradise was teemimg with all kinds of unknown vegetation, all made and created by the Will of Our Lord. There were exotic plants and fowers, mixed in with tropical trees, and odd-looking fruit. But what look the strangest were the mysterious creatures and insects that inhabited this unchartered land. Creatures that had never been heard of, never been thought of to exist, yet, here they were, lying in the wake of this eternal garden. 

The rustle of leaves and fruits could be heard not too far off in the distance. The two Lilim had managed to escape with their lives, for the time being. They now had to spend the time they had gained for themselves wisely.

They finally broke the stretch of rainforest, and came to the edge of a small lake. It was a rounded lake, nearly the size of three city blocks or so, and at the center was a small, quaint little isle. The two looked back to make sure everything was alright, then started the swim to the center island.

As the pair swam across to the other side, the loud, thunderous tremors of the Angels on pursuit could be heard, slowly, calmy approaching with each step. The wandering giants finally poked through the top of the canopy in the paradise, moving closer.

The two swam a little further, and finally made it to the shore of the isle. They ran into the center and into a group of almost inconspicuous huddled leaves and branches. Within the cozy, little, makeshift home were two mats made of a rather strange looking cloth, and squeezed into the corner stood two little children.

"Momma!" yelled the first and smallest child in fright, running to her side and hugging her.

"Hush…" she quieted the boy down, "Don't make any noise, for now."

The footsteps of the forthcoming Angels were getting deafeningly loud by now, and then finally stopped, the last ones coming from the edge of the lake. Silence.

The brown-haired man came back from outside, running to his wife's side. "Where's the Lance?" he questioned her.

"Outside," she replied hesitantly, "Are we going to…?"

He stared at her. "Yes," he replied sullenly, sadness apparent on his face, "For the sake of the children's future, we need someone to carry on for us."

"Okay…" she replied, significantly trying to hold back some tears. She turned slowly to her children, trying her best to put on some kind of reassuring face. "Stay here, okay? Don't move, no matter what."

She looked at the older of the two, a rugged-looking young boy, about the age of seven or eight. "Cain, you'll take care of Abel, you promise me?"

The boy tried to make sense of what she was trying to say to him, and looked at her with sad eyes. "Aren't you gonna come back, mom?"

She glanced at him silently, wishing so much she could tell him she would. The moment passed after what seemed an eternity, and she didn't waste anymore time, and decided to give him one last hug, never saying a word, but giving him the answer he knew.

She got up, and started walking towards the entrance. "Take care of him," she says as she walks out.

"Mom!" he yells, reaching out in vain, and hurriedly huddles back with his younger brother in the corner.

She ran quickly to the edge of the lake, where her husband was standing, staring out, into the depths of the lake. "Where are they?"

He looked intently at the surface of the water, taking in the fact that it was starting to round near the middle. "Hurry," he said, growing louder, "Go, snap the vine holding the cable. Now!"

She stared at him, wondering what was going wrong with him, but making no second inqueries, she ran back through the foliage of the isle to her destination near the other end.

The man kept staring at the rounding surface of the lake, and after a few moments, the water broke as the heads of the Angelic entities of Israfel ascended to the edge of the island, the man stunned in awe at their growing size.

He looked back, wondering what was taking so long. "Eve…" he spoke out questioningly.

"Almost there!"

"Eve! Cut it now--!"

A moment or two passed in deathly silence, and then the vine snapped, releasing the collosal spear into a mid-air vault, where it landed on its target, impaling Kou. Unfortunately, it was a silence that would be the last for the one known as Adam.

Eve was pretrified as she watched her beloved husband be reduced to nothing more than a rushing flow of LCL. The horror of it all finally reached her when the other halve of Israfel, Otsu, was upon her. In one final cry of revenge and anguish, she, too, was returned to the Black Moon, the Egg of her mother, Lilith.

The deathly silence which had befalled the absence of Adam now once more fell on the death of Eve. The only sounds that could be heard now were the cries and sobs of two little, scared, innocent children…

.:End Intro:.

**A/N: well, i hope you enjoyed, this was basically my version of Genesis, and how the story of Adam and Eve really went, in NGE terms. Thanks, again.**

**Until next time, Eric.**


	2. Third Impact

**A/N: here's the second chapter, though I'm kinda downed that I didn't get any reviews…. I'll write for anyone who wants to read it, whether they like it or not, so, without further adieu, Chapter 2 of the Four Evangelists….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Evangelion, or the characters, but you can't stop me from using them…..**

**--------------------------**

**The Four Evangelists**

**By: Eric Diaz**

**Chapter 1:**

**Third Impact**

**--------------------------**

**..:Intro:..**

**File #1441052: File Description – **

**Large notebook, containing several pages of written records, most worn. NOTE: in journal form.**

**TOP SECRET: UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ARE RESTRICTED FROM VIEWING – FOLLOWING: SMALL ****EXCERPT TAKEN ****FROM CLASSIFIED NOTES OF MATTHEW JAMES CARRUTH.**

Cain and Abel grew up outside the Paradise, as a punishment for the unlawful deeds of their parents actions. Cain grew tilling the soil from which the fruit that sustained their lives was produced, while Abel grew tending the sheep from which their only meat came from.

In a violent frenzy of rage, anger, and jealousy, Cain killed his younger brother Abel. The Lord had witnessed the crime, and, as punishment for the deed, Cain was never allowed to return to the dirt from which he had been wrought, and was forced to make harder labor, of, and for, the dirt on which he had spilled his brother's blood.

The generations that had begun with Cain branched out to flourish as the species of mankind. However, all of these different people had lost touch with their faith in The Lord, and God had chosen his only loyal subject, Noah, to attempt a repopulation of the world. Through the generations of Noah, came Abraham, the father of the Israelites, and from his bloodline, came Moses, the chosen one who had led the Jews from the persecution and enslavement of the Egyptians. Through them all, the line of descendants all kept leading to the sole savior for humanity, believers of The Lord and non alike. The Jews came near in their prediction of the Nazorean King of Jews, Jesus Christ.

They were only off by two-thousand years.

But no one, not in their right minds, would have predicted that the true chosen Messiah would go by the name Ikari.

Shinji Ikari.

**NOTE: FOLLOWING DEPICTS AN OUTLINE OF THE EVENTS FOLLOWING THIRD IMPACT…**

**..:End Intro:..

* * *

**

_ "Instrumentality is only a way of running away from the problems we must face in real life. I won't run away. I **mustn't** run away"

* * *

_

Shinji Ikari opened his eyes, something he thought he would never feel again. _Sight… _he thought, _I thought there was no such thing anymore…_

However, the sight to which he had been brought to was one that did not comfort him at all. He found himself in the middle of a long sandy white beach, surrounded by the displaced LCL of the still-gone bodies of the fellow humans that had disappeared from the face of the earth during Third Impact. The world was only a twisted version of its former glory now.

_ What happened?_ he asked within the recesses of his mind, completely baffled by what had happened to the land and seas, _Did I stop Third Impact?_

He was lying down on his back, his eyes looking around, searching for anyone that could have survived. He stared out to the eternal abyss of LCL that was on his right, making sure nothing was there. However, he noticed the slender figure of someone familiar, and the gaze she had fixed on him as well shocked him.

_ Ayanami…_

He blinked. She was gone.

He stared a while more, not fully believing she was there, but, at the same time, not wanting to believe that she wasn't there. _I really thought she had been there…_

He kept staring out into the seas. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted someone there, someone to be with him, he was scared of being by himself. It wasn't until he had decided to look to his left that he noticed another person lying next to him. He sat up and stared down at her for the first time since Third Impact begun.

_ Asuka…_

_ Why is she here? Why did she come back? Did she want to?_ The questions ran through his head with no answers to explain them. She had rejected him. She had ignored his pleas for her help, and she abandoned him when he needed her the most. But if so, why would she even think of coming back?...

* * *

Darkness. Complete, utter darkness. The type you could only find at the bottom of the earth, where nothing could reach you, but your own nightmares. However, she could feel a strange, light sensation, from her state of semi-consciousness. _Life…_ she thought in her mind, _I can feel it, in my body… but how? I thought I was dead…_

Then, the memories rushed back to her, hitting her like a freight train. The images of several Evangelions coming at her, attacking her, filled her mind, like one vivid brush stroke, from the hands of a skilled artist. The pain she remembered feeling as well played out with the nightmare as it found its way into her mind, along with the horrible feeling of her innards being torn apart and digested by the onslaught of vicious teeth. And then, all of a sudden, she could feel her life being taken once more, her breath being halted.

She could feel the pain flowing through her body once more, her lungs were being cut off from any outside air, but she couldn't even see where the pain was coming from. It wasn't until now that she noticed her eyes had been open for the entire time. When she stared into the eyes of her assailant, she nearly gasped, but found the chokehold she was under restricted her.

_ Shinji…_

_ Why… why… _she thought to herself in sadness. She kept staring at him through blackening eyes, and found the strength to reach up to his face. She wanted to slap him, but, she instead found herself caressing his cheek. _Dammit, why does he keep running away… from me?_

She let her hand fall as she felt the last of her strength slowly start to give way to the feeling she had dreaded once more. _Why did I even come back?_ she wondered to herself. Deep down, she already knew why, though.

_ Dammit, why does he have to get everything he wants, including me…

* * *

_

_ She touched me…_ he thought to himself in a state of shock. _But why?... Is it because of this? Because of what I'm doing to her?..._

He now found himself at a crossroads in his conscious. He was wishing for her death, almost making it real, so that he would not have to relive the pain of her rejection, her ignorance towards him, and his life as a whole. But, inside her, he could feel the desire to live, even in the barren desert of a wasteland they were in right now…

Then, he suddenly felt himself start to loosen his grip on her neck, slowly. It wasn't long before he found himself cradling her head in his hands. The only thing he could do now was just stare into her near lifeless eyes, which still held only a small flicker of life in them. And then, he began to cry. _Stupid!_ he said in frustration aimed only at himself,_ How could I do such a thing! She's the only thing I have left! How could I even think about doing such a thing to the only person left!_

He kept screaming within his mind at his lowliness for the deed he had just committed to her. It wasn't until he finished his self-punishment that he noticed his tears slowly collecting on her cheeks. Inside, he was afraid he knew why.

_ I can't live without her._

He buried his head into her chest and cried. He kept crying, for pain and for sorrow, for the atrocity that he done against her. He stayed like that, drowning in his own misery, for several moments, and probably would have kept on going, had he not heard the voice from under him.

"How disgusting."

He felt a weight slowly start lifting from his heart when he stared into her now vivid eyes.

"What is it?"

The frail German redhead stared weakly into his eyes for a few moments, as if not being able to find the strength to say any words. She then averted her eyes from his.

"I'll tell you what you did," she began weakly, "You tried to run away again… by almost killing me, you idiot."

He stared shamefully into her blue eyes, trying to find the right words to say to her. He finally reached one.

"I'm sorry."

She continued, however. "That, and you were crying on my breasts…"

He raised his head and finally remembered that he was still on top of her. His embarrassment showed on his face, which quickly turned red, and he quickly rolled off of her and to the spot where he had woken up.

"I'm sorry," he repeated himself.

She glared at him, obviously not liking his choice of words. She waited until she could find the strength to speak once more to reply to him.

"Stop… apologizing," she said with a little hint of agitation, "It makes you look as dumb and weak as you did before…"

He was taken aback by the comment. But, instantly knew she was right. He was still acting like his old self, and that was the reason she rejected him, above any others.

He glanced at her once more, only to find her trying to sit up straight, and falling back in a heap. He moved closer to try to help.

"Asuka, are you alright?"

"Of course, dummkopf," she said, trying once more, and luckily succeeding, "Why? You actually think I need your help?"

He glanced at her in disbelief. _We barely wake up from Third Impact, and she's already angry with me? Just my luck to be able to do such a thing, so quickly…_

"Well," he started, "It seemed like you were having trouble, but, I guess not…" he responded sheepishly.

"Well, I don't, so there," she replied boldly. She inched her way towards him until she was right next to him. He stared at her, confusion evident within his orb-like eyes. He nearly fell backwards when she slowly rested her head on his chest.

"Uh, Asuka…" he sat, petrified from the sudden action that he had not expected, his hands extended from her, trying his best to not make any contact at all.

She sat there, and started to grow agitated as she didn't feel him put his arms around her. She couldn't take it anymore and looked up at him.

"Idiot, haven't you ever heard of chivalry!" she yelled at him, "You're supposed to be trying to comfort me! Now comfort me!"

He sweat dropped as he slowly laid down his hands on her slender figure, "Okay…"

He lay silently in that position, her head on his chest, holding her, for several minutes. He was to the point where he thought she was already asleep, and felt like doing so himself, until he heard her speak to him softly.

"Shinji," she said, and took a momentary pause, then continued, "Why did you stop Third Impact?"

He glanced down longingly into her sea of red hair as if searching for an answer from within it, but, unfortunately, finding none. Heglanced far off, into the distance, not really looking at anything in particular.

"Honestly, I don't really know…"

They both sat silently, and he stared once more through her hair. This time, however, he found his reason, under the strands, in the person it held.

"I think it was because of you…"

She sat silently, but inside, she was surprised. She had not expected that answer. But she said the only thing that she could have said to him from under his arms.

"Well, I guess it's the best reason you can have…"

"…Thank you."

**..:End Chapter 1:..**

**A/N: yea, i know, not the best, but I'm trying to get there. any reviews and notes of criticism (both good and bad) are welcome, I really want to know if this is really as interesting as I hope it is.**

**Til next time, cyaz.**


End file.
